Death Comes Unto All
by PhoenixEternal
Summary: Harry is captured by the Death Eaters and taken to a place with no escape. And Voldemort wants him to do the unthinkable...
1. The Decision

Chapter One:  
The Decision  
  
Harry Potter was in absolute shock. Only shortly after the Hogwarts Express left Platform 9¾ for its annual journey to Hogwarts, dozens of cracks filled the air. Amongst them, screams of fear were heard throughout the train. Harry looked out of his compartment into the hallway, and he, too, almost screamed at what he saw.  
  
Death Eaters all throughout the corridor were pulling students out of their compartments. Students, Harry realized, that were all his close friends. He pulled out his wand, ready for whatever was happening. He went to open the door but it was now somehow locked. "Alohamora!" He screamed the unlocking charm in frustration, pointing his wand at the door; but the spell was useless. It remained locked. He watched through the door, helplessly, as his friends were bound and gagged.  
  
Then he heard a familiar voice, one he did not want to hear, that of Bellatrix Lestrange. "Get the boy! Bring him out here now!" No sooner had she given the command, a black robed figure muttered a spell and opened the door to Harry's compartment. "Accio Wand!" The robed figure said as he pointed his wand at Harry. Harry's wand went flying through the air into an outstretched, silver hand. Wormtail's silver hand.  
  
"YOU!" Harry screamed at the man in surprise, but he remained silent. He watched as Wormtail put his, Harry's, wand in the pocket of his robes. The silver hand then clamped onto Harry's Shoulder, and Wormtail pulled him out of the compartment with amazing strength. Harry struggled to break free, but even if he did get loose, it wouldn't matter, because the train was filled with Death Eaters. He was without his wand and about to be taken to face them. He had to do something...but what? As Wormtail pulled him out of the compartment, he passed his friends, who looked up at him with looks of helplessness.  
  
"Hurry, Wormtail. We haven't got much time." Bellatrix was waiting for them at the end of the train. While making his way toward her, Harry passed Ron, who was looking fearful and pale, and Hermione, who had tears in her eyes. He paused, wanting more than anything to help them, but Wormtail urged him to keep walking.  
  
"Hello, Potter." Came the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange. The last time he had seen her, she had killed his godfather, Sirius Black, but he had no time to think of that now. "Potter, we have been sent here by no other than the Dark Lord himself. He has a proposition for you." She paused, and stared at Harry out of her heavy-lidded eyes. "As you can see, we have you hostage, we have your wand, and we have you are completely surrounded. You have two options. One, we take all your friends to the Dark Lord and let them suffer. Or, two, we can just as easily, take you. It's your choice, Potter." Harry could not believe this. He was at a loss for words. He turned around, peering through the black robes that stopped him from getting to his friends. He looked at them, who were all trying to unbind the cords that were cutting into their skin. Harry knew their attempts were futile. They were bound with the same curse that had held Harry to the tombstone as Voldemort returned over a year ago.  
  
"How come Voldemort didn't come if he wants me so bad? Is he too afraid to show himself in front of a bunch of kids?" Harry spoke only to buy himself some time. Bellatrix took out her wand, and Harry knew she was going to put the Cruciatus Curse on him. He saw through the slits in the black mask that she had the same look in her eye as she did before using it on Neville last year. "No. The Dark Lord said he wanted the boy unharmed." Said another hooded Death Eater, restraining her from retaliating on their captive's snide remark. Harry never thought he would be thankful for one of Voldemort's followers. Bellatrix now looked furious. "Potter, choose now, or I will choose for you." Her words were spoken through clenched teeth. Harry was trying to stall as much as possible. "I thought that most of the Death Eaters were in Azkaban? Weren't they taken there after your master's plan failed?"  
  
"Potter do not try me. But to answer your question, yes they were. But now that the Dark Lord is back, and the Dementors are his followers again, getting out is easy. Now I answered your question, you answer mine!"  
  
The Death Eaters had moved in closer. They pulled their wands out and pointed them at Harry, ready for whatever happened. He knew there was no more time to be had.  
  
"Well, Potter, your decision? I'll give you three seconds. Be grateful I've allowed you this much time. 1....2....3"  
  
Harry did not want to answer. His only two choices were to have his friends killed by Voldemort, or turn in himself. If he did the latter, he would be risking his own life and that of many others, for if he died, Voldemort would become immortal and unstoppable, according to the Prophecy. Yet, there was no doubt in Harry's mind about what choice he would make. "Times up, boy. Your choice?" Harry opened his mouth and reluctantly uttered his decision. 


	2. Taken

Ch. 2:  
Taken  
  
By the look on Bellatrix Lestrange's face, Harry knew he had made the decision she had been awaiting. Even through the mask, he could see a wide, evil grin spread across her Azkaban-sunken face and a malicious gleam fill her heavy-lidded eyes, which showed the utmost triumph. But there was no way Harry would have allowed his friends to be tortured and killed on his behalf, even if it meant turning himself in to the Death Eaters and Voldemort, resulting in his own, painful death.  
  
"Ah, Potter, you are too easy. The Dark Lord knew you would 'play the hero' once again. Haven't you learned yet boy, that your heroics have never paid off? And I thought you would have learned your lesson after what happened with your dear, beloved godfather in June. You'll never change, Potter. You'll always be weak." She paused and stared at him, and Harry returned the glare, his own eyes filled with hatred. Bellatrix then spoke again, but this time, to give orders to her group. "Bind him! And release the others! Modify everyone's memory except the ones we planned! NOW!" Some of the Death Eaters left to perform the memory charms, the others stayed to guard Harry and his friends.  
  
Knowing his friends would be free was his only condoling thought as the ropes from two of the remaining Death Eater's wands bound him tightly from his neck to his knees. But, he soon found out their immediate release was not such a good thing, for as soon as their binds were gone, Ron and Hermione ran towards him.  
  
"Harry! HARRY!" They fought against the mass of Death Eaters blocking them from getting to him.  
  
"Stay there, or you will regret your next step!" Bellatrix screamed at them, but they made no inclination that they had heard her.  
  
"NO!...we...need....to get to..Harry!" They struggled, but got nowhere, for many Death Eaters had grabbed them to stop them from becoming Harry's rescuers.  
  
"Ron! Hermione! Stay there! Don't...." Harry screamed, trying to stop his friends from whatever Bellatrix was planning, but he was too late.  
  
"Too late, Potter! You two should have listened to me!" Bellatrix snapped her fingers, and two Death Eaters stepped towards Ron and Hermione, wands out. Harry knew what they were going to do before it happened. "NOOOOOO!!" He screamed, but his voice was lost amongst the others that filled the train.  
  
"CRUCIO!" The Death Eaters who had stepped forward shouted, wands pointed at Harry's struggling friends. A jet of white light issued from the wands and right to Ron and Hermione. Their efforts were immediately stopped as they both fell to the floor, screaming, convulsing, and jerking from the unbelievable pain and torment that was the result of the spell. The Death Eaters that filled the train laughed as they watched them being tortured on the floor in the middle of the aisle of the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"NOO! Bellatrix, stop it! Stop it!:" Harry screamed at her, unable to watch his friends go through that. "Bellatrix lift the curse!"  
  
"Aww, whats the matter, Potter? Fwustrated because you can't save your widdle fwiends?"  
  
"Bellatrix! Lift the curse! You have me, isn't that enough?"  
  
"Your right....Macnair, Avery, that's enough. Put it on Potter instead!" Ron and Hermione's screams turned to whimpers and gasps, as they lay on the floor, relieved of the spell, which was instead turned on Harry, something which he had not expected to happen.  
  
"CRUCIO!" The spell rang through the air again, this time both wands were pointed at the same victim. Harry watched it as it was issued from the wand, through the air, and at his own chest. It connected, and soon it was his own screams that filled the train, mixed with the Death Eaters laughter, which had grown louder.  
  
His entire body felt as if it were aflame, as if fire flowed through his very veins. It was as if he was being repeatedly and simultaneously stabbed throughout his body with knives that had been heated with the very fires of Hell. The pain in his scar was lost amongst the rest of the pain, as his body twitched and jerked uncontrollably on the ground at the feat of dozens of Death Eaters. No thoughts ran through his mind except for the fact that the pain was so all-consuming that he would rather be dead than have to live through another five seconds. And yet it did not end. At least not until another Death Eater was able to convince Bellatrix through her insane laughter that it was enough. It was finally lifted and Harry lay at her feat, gasping for air.  
  
"Oh, Harry, you do not know how good that felt. To have the satisfaction of torturing the boy who has caused us and the Dark Lord so many problems. Ah, what a feeling! Of course, I shall pay for it later, as my master did want you unharmed, but no matter what the consequences, just those few moments of your torment were worth it!" She laughed again.  
  
Harry struggled to get to his feet, but the effects of the spell left him drained of energy, and the binds that covered his body left him unable to move at all, so he had no choice but to lie there helplessly.  
  
"What's the matter, was that too much for you widdle baby Potter? You are a weakling, boy. However you escaped the power of the Dark Lord so many times is a question that will never be answered. But you will not escape this time, boy. Actually, its time to go now, isn't it? We'll soon see how pathetic you really are, now won't we Potter?"  
  
Harry took one last look at his friends, who had now moved to lean against a compartment door, both looking very pale and weak. They looked back at him through the cracks between the Death Eaters with apologetic faces, which were also filled with fear, helplessness, and sorrow. Harry wondered if it was the last time he would ever see them.  
  
A Death Eater moved in front of them, wand out. "Obliviate!" He said, wiping their minds of everything that had happened. With another spell, they were both in a compartment, talking to each other as though nothing had happened. Harry realized every compartment on the train was the same way, no one remembered anything or seemed to realize Harry Potter lying in the middle of the aisle surrounded by dozens of black-robed figures.  
  
Three of those figures grabbed him and lifted him to his feet. Others Disapparated with loud cracks, vanishing from sight. One of the Death Eaters holding onto Harry took out his wand and tapped Harry with it, muttering a spell that Harry did not hear. But he soon found himself filled with a strange feeling, as the colors around him began to blur. Right before he left too, a compartment door slid open and a blonde-haired boy with a pale face stuck his head out to watch, wearing a large, malicious sneer. It was Draco Malfoy, and Harry realized just as the colors swirled around him into a blackness, taking him away, that Draco knew perfectly well what had just happened, and would be able to alter it in anyway he wanted or was told. That meant that no one would know what really happened, and they never will, because Harry was never going to be back again. This was his last thought as he was taken away to Voldemort and his own death.  
  
All the Death Eaters had left the train, thinking their plan had gone perfectly well: they had Harry Potter, no one knew what happened, and Draco was going to make up an excuse as to why Harry's missing. And yet there was only one flaw to their plan, something they did not realize: one person that they had not planned on to know what had happened still remembered what happened very clearly. That person was a first year student in the very last compartment of the train named Mark Evans. 


	3. Explanations Upon Arrival

Ch. 3  
Explanations upon arrival  
  
The entire train scene vanished from view in only a few moments in a swirl of color. Another location came into focus, and as it did, Harry Potter fell to the ground, still bound by the ropes.  
  
"Get up, boy. We need to be going. The Dark Lord would be very upset if you were late." Bellatrix's voice was filled with such a glee that Harry had never heard before. He struggled to get to his feet, but his binds were too tight and constricting that all he managed to do was squirm on the floor at the feet of the Death Eaters.  
  
"Aw, what's the matter, Potter? Are you too weak to even stand? Help him to his feet and take him down the hall. The Dark Lord has been waiting for this for a long time: we shouldn't keep him waiting any longer." At this, several Death Eaters grabbed his upper arm and lifted him off the ground so that now his feet dragged against it. His black-robed captors moved towards a door at the end of a small, dimly-lit corridor, dragging him along with them. There was no point for him to even struggle, to attempt to get away from them. Where would he go even if he could get them to just let go of his arms?  
  
But still, something inside him, some natural instinct, told him that he should not go through that door, that he could not go through that door. Harry knew that what would happen behind that door would be a fate worse than death. Yet he knew that when he told Bellatrix on the train he would go. Why, oh why, did he always have to be the 'hero' in everything, as the Death Eaters always said? Bellatrix was right; it has never paid off. What is it in him that just could not simply allow him to let someone else take the blame, the pain, the suffering? He knew these thoughts were selfish, but who wouldn't be thinking the same thing if they were in the same situation? Who wouldn't be regretting taking the chance of escape?  
  
No. He thought. I have to stop thinking that. Would I really rather have my best friends go through this, instead of me? They didn't do anything, there is no reason for them. At least Voldemort taking me is understandable. But torturing Ron and Hermione would just be for fun and just for the sake of doing to get to me anyway. At least they don't have to worry about anything like this because they can't remember anything at all.  
  
With these bitter thoughts of regret coursing through his mind, and his eyes closed concentrating on them, Harry almost forgot where he was until the Death Eaters let go, and he was on the floor again, this time at the base of a large, old, jet black door. A finger's snap echoed through the hall and with it, the disappearance of Harry's binds. He got to his feet cautiously, wondering what was now going to happen.  
  
"Open it." Came a deep voice from amongst the mass of black that had formed a semicircle around him and the door. "Open the door and walk in."  
  
"No." Harry's reply was simple and firm. He allowed himself to be taken here by them and to be dragged down the hall but now he wasn't going to fall for their games. He was not going to obey the Death Eaters' orders any longer.  
  
"What was that boy? I said open the door and go through it. It's not that much to do."  
  
"And I said no, I won't do it." Harry said stubbornly in a childish way. "I'm not going to do it." His real reason for refusing their orders was actually a plea for time, just a way to get a few more moments to live.  
  
"Potter, now is not the time for games. Unless you have forgotten, we are fully trained wizards with wands and you are a young, pathetic boy with no means of defense. You would do best to follow our orders."  
  
"Why can't you open it for me? I mean, you went through all the trouble to get me here on time and now that we're here your plans are stalled because you want me to open a door? Why don't you just open it and get it over with. It's just a door."  
  
"Potter, we want you to open the door because you need to learn how to obey orders before you face the Dark Lord. Now open the damn door!"  
  
"NO!" Harry screamed as he charged into the wall of Death Eaters that surrounded him, fueled only by nerves. He knew his plan of escape was stupid and pointless, but at least he would know he didn't go down without a fight. He ran for his life, getting nowhere as the Death Eaters grabbed at him to keep him from escaping. But he had apparently caught most of them off guard, owing to the fact that few of them had moved fast enough to block him. They probably thought he wouldn't be that much of an idiot. Somehow, miraculously, Harry broke through the guard and was now sprinting down the hall. But his actions were soon ceased.  
  
"POTTER!" Bellatrix Lestrange screamed, appearing at the end of the corridor that was his only means of escape. She took out her wand and bellowed a spell that sent Harry flying off his feet and back down the hall. The Death Eaters quickly moved out of the way as he shot past them through the air and straight into the black door. He hit it with a crunch, then slid to the bottom of it, back where he had first started.  
  
Bellatrix moved down the hall toward him but before she got too close the door was wretched open from the inside and Harry found himself falling backwards, having been resting against the door, and laying now at the feet of another black-robed figure, this one not wearing a mask. The face that looked down at Harry was very pale, with slitted nostrils and glowing red crimson eyes. It was the face of Lord Voldemort.  
  
The Death Eaters all gasped and bowed immediately, sinking to their knees in the middle of the hall. Harry tilted his head back to see Voldemort smile at them a cruel, twisted smile of satisfaction.  
  
"Get up." He commanded. "Your jobs are down for now and I thank you for it. Your assistance is no longer needed; I shall call if it is." The Death Eaters left with no hesitation or word and the hall was soon empty.  
  
"Why hello, Harry. I have been awaiting your arrival for sometime now. Fifteen years to be exact. Come, come. Let us go and have a...a little chat." He lifted his finger in such a way that as he did so, Harry's body was lifted off the ground once again, this time led into the room. The door slammed shut automatically after they entered and the room was plunged into total darkness. Harry's feet touched the ground and he stood without moving there, wherever he was. Voldemort clapped his hands and an eerie green light filled the room, the source coming from magically lit green- flamed, serpent-entwined torches that lined the walls. Harry looked for the door they came through, but it was lost seamlessly into the wall. The only other exit was a wooden door on the other side of the room that had a small glass window planted in it. Harry vaguely wondered to where it led.  
  
A wooden chair was placed in the center of the room and Harry was directed to sit in it. He did only out of fear of the consequences. It was the first time that day that he actually realized he was afraid. He was alone in a room with the most evil, powerful wizard that ever lived and was helpless to do anything about it. This time he had no choice but to do what he was told if he wanted to live a little longer.  
  
"Well Harry. You do not know how much of an honor this is to have you sitting before me. You, the boy who has cost me so much. It is just so great a feeling to have Harry Potter sitting in the chair right in front of me with nothing to do about it. And as you sit there, you must be wondering where you are and why. Well, Harry, I shall tell you.  
  
"As you know, I am the heir of the great Salazar Slytherin, the best of the four Hogwarts founders. Over one-thousand years ago this building was built, meant to be Slytherin's home before Hogwarts was created. Over the years, many different charms and enchantments have been performed on this place to keep it secret and hidden from the world: both wizard and muggle. I could imagine that it has more spells on it than Hogwarts itself. And that is why I choose this place to be my headquarters, as it is impossible to enter or leave, let alone find, unless you have my Dark Mark, proof of loyalty to me. You, Harry are an exception. You were brought here as my...guest of honor? It is perfect for holding captives because they cannot leave unless they decide to take the Dark Mark. And that is why, Harry, you are here. I am here to offer you a chance to live a great life of power. By the time you leave here, you will be one of my most faithful servants. That is, if you leave here. You are here Harry, to take my Dark Mark."  
  
Harry sat in the chair at a loss for words. Voldemort wanted him to take the Dark Mark?! Harry thought that he was here so Voldemort could kill him, not convert him and make him a Death Eater! "Why do you want me?"  
  
"Harry! Why wouldn't I want you? You are a very powerful wizard and together we could go very far. You could help me Harry, and I could help you become even stronger than you are now."  
  
"No. No, I won't. I will never take your Dark Mark and become a Death Eater. I will never help you."  
  
"I thought you would take it this way, Harry. But I also thought you would know by now that I can be very determined and persuasive. You can either leave here with my Dark Mark after swearing eternal loyalty to me, or you don't leave here at all. It's simple really. Do you want to die or do you want to live a life of power?"  
  
"I would rather die than follow you! I would rather be tortured with whatever you have planned for all eternity than betray my friends and take the Dark Mark!"  
  
Voldemort sighed almost impatiently. "Harry, I have been very busy while I was here for the past year-and-a-half after my return. I have created several new spells that I would use on you without a second thought. Trust me, Harry, you do not want these spells used against you."  
  
"I don't care what you do to me, its not going to happen. I will never become a Death Eater!"  
  
Voldemort smiled a very odd smile that gave Harry chills throughout his spine. The look in those crimson eyes was enough to frighten even the most powerful wizards. "I'm glad, Harry. It wouldn't have been any fun if it was too easy. I knew you wouldn't give in without some persuasion. Your parents were the same way before I killed them. Stubbornness must run in your family..."  
  
Harry sat in the chair seething with anger. He was talking about the murder of his parents as if the death was just a squishing of a few ants, without any regret or remorse. The man that stood before Harry was the reason he was forced to live with the Dursleys, the reason he had to live his life not knowing if he was going to die the next moment. Well that moment had finally come now, hadn't it? Whether it be sometime today, tomorrow, or next week, he was going to be killed, right here, by Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Ah, the satisfaction it gave me to know that the Potter's were finally out of the way! I knew that my job would be a little easier with them gone, and then all I had to do was kill you, nothing more than a baby. I thought it would be easy, be just like all the other deaths, but no. You know the rest of the story, Harry. You know what you did to me. But I am willing to put that all aside if you would just come and join me."  
  
"I will never side with you."  
  
"Very well than Harry. You leave me no choice but to use one of my new spells. I do hope it works; I haven't tested it yet. We'll soon see. IMMENSIO!"  
  
Harry sat in the chair frozen with fear. Instantly from Voldemort's outstretched wand came the image of a fierce, silvery-green snake. The spell seemed to move in slow motion as it cut through the air and then connected with Harry's chest. Without any delay, the spell spread through his body freezing every nerve with an abnormal cold yet at the same time setting every inch of him on fire that didn't really exist. Harry was screaming with the pain of it far louder than he had ever screamed before. His mind was wiped blank from all thought. Without warning his skin split open creating huge, freely bleeding gashes all over his body as if he was being sliced by an invisible sword. His eyes were clenched so tightly it seemed that his head would explode, with no help from his scar, which seemed to have burst into flame. He had no realization of where he was or what was happening except that his entire body was being tortured unbearably. It was the worst thing by far that he had ever experienced and he was starting to lose consciousness quickly. Nothing made sense and he was starting to lose all feeling and sense of reality...  
  
The spell was ceased. Voldemort was laughing his high, evil laugh. Harry lay on the floor, not remembering falling out of the chair. His face was drenched with his own tears and his arms, legs, and chest were all painfully bleeding, the thick warm liquid oozing down. He was gasping greedily for air, laying without any strength at the base of Lord Voldemort's feet as he looked down at him and laughed.  
  
"Harry. That was the best feeling I have ever experienced. And now to see you at my feet, weakened by my own spell. That was only a taster of what is to come, the first of many tortures. Oh yes, how could I have forgotten my manners. Welcome, Harry, to the Serpent's Lair."  
  
Voldemort laughed again than snapped his fingers. Three Death Eaters Apparated into the room and took Harry through the door with the glass window to a cell where he would spend the night. Harry slipped into unconsciousness before he even made it to his resting quarters, wondering if he would live through the next few days. 


	4. The Begining of the End

Ch. 4  
The End of the Beginning  
  
Harry did not awake the next day until a Death Eater shook him violently to get him to his feet. He groaned and wearily stood up, fearing what was to come.  
  
"Let's go, Potter. The Dark Lord is waiting." The nameless Death Eater grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door into a small hallway, which than turned and led to the door with the window. It was opened by another Death Eater who then forced Harry into the room. He stumbled in and fell to his knees on the ground, almost a kneeling bow, right in front of Voldemort. He stood up, not wanting to be kneeling at the feet of the Dark Lord. The door slammed shut and Harry was once again left alone with the powerful wizard.  
  
"Hello again, Harry. Yesterday was fun, wasn't it? Today can be different if you want . . . I am still asking the same question." The cold, cruel voice, Harry assumed, was attempting to sound pleasant and friendly, but only managed to sound creepy and frightening.  
  
"And my answer is still the same: I will not take the Dark Mark, ever." Harry said, the amount of confidence in his voice amazing him based on how tired and groggy he still felt.  
  
"Remember, Harry, while you are under the Immensiatius Curse, that it was your choice, and it can be stopped if you tell me to. You may want to reconsider your choice, boy, for my spell will not just be used once, as yesterday."  
  
"No. I refuse to take the Dark Mark. And that is final."  
  
"Very well than, Harry. IMMENSIO!"  
  
For the second time in all his life, Harry felt the unbearable, tormenting pain that cut through his flesh to the bone. It was if he was made of fire and ice and all he could feel and think about was the all consuming pain. Again his eyes were shut, his scar throbbed insanely, and his scream was enough to send chills throughout an entire body. It was though the spell would never end, there was no sense of time or reality, only the pain as his skin tore open freshly once more and the blood pored out onto his flesh, staining his robes and dripping to the ground. His veins flowed with what felt like fire, yet his body was almost frozen throughout by what felt like an Arctic wind. He was again starting to get lost from all things, all sense of time and life when the curse was lifted. He lay on the cold, hard ground sucking in as much air as possible at one time, coughing and gasping, and shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"Potter, you don't seem to be enjoying this as much as I am. Are you sure you don't want it to end? I will still accept your answer..."  
  
"N-no. I-I'm not going t-to. Ever." The words were choked out through his gasps, weak but still firm. "Fine, once again, remember this is your choice. IMMENSIO!"  
  
Harry's blood curdling screams and Voldemort's evil laughter echoed throughout the room. The curse was left on longer than the first two times and the pain seemed more intense. Harry wished it would all just end, that he would wake up and it would all just be a horrible nightmare. The curse diminished and Harry lay on his stomach, staring at the base of Voldemort's robes, bleeding, shivering, and coughing up blood.  
  
"Harry. Can you not take it anymore? This could all go away if you listen to me, but no, you're Harry Potter, a stubborn fool that won't give in, who always has to win. Just like that idiot that would have been your father if he hadn't been the same way before I killed him. How lucky of you, Harry; you get to have the same fate as him. Unless, of course, you deci..."  
  
"I am not g-going to give in t-to you, Voldemort. N-not now, not e-ever." It was a barely audible whisper and after he said it he went into a huge coughing fit, spitting a mixture of blood and saliva out of his mouth and onto the floor.  
  
"Why not, Potter? What are you gaining from this? Answer me!" He sent a vicious kick into Harry's stomach and he rolled over, landing on his side and facing Voldemort. Looking up at him from half-opened eyes, he saw Voldemort smile evilly again.  
  
"There is no point in resisting, boy, so just give up now!" He kicked the already-battered body of the boy who lay at his feet, again, and Harry shut his eyes and clenched his teeth as his stomach absorbed the blow. Voldemort let out a stream of laughter as Harry winced severely. As he lay on the floor seeing only the blurred outline of the hem of the Dark Lord's robes (his glasses being broken who knows when) he did something he did something that he did not think was even possible, having so little strength right now: he stood up. Slowly, weakly, but he stood up just the same and stared straight into the slitted scarlet eyes.  
  
"You can do...whatever you want to me...b-but...I won't...give in...no matter...what..." Harry swayed on the spot, his feet unsteady, his body weakened, and his head light and throbbing. His breathing was raspy and uneven and he felt that he would be sick soon from everything he was feeling. But he wasn't going to sit down and give in to the pain just yet.  
  
"You fool! Do you really think that you can beat me Harry? Do you really think that if you just endure it all, it will go away and you will be able to live until your precious Dumbledore comes to save you? Well, not this time boy. Dumbledore isn't coming to save you. He can't. No one but my Death Eaters know where this place is. You're on your own, this time, Potter. This is just between you and me."  
  
Harry let him continue talking, trying to ignore the anger, and yet the fear, that was welling up inside him.  
  
"Harry. You must realize that there is no escape except death. That, or you can live..." Harry coughed viciously again, covering his hand in his own blood. He sank back down to his knees coughing uncontrollably, each one sending jolts of pain throughout him.  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want, Potter? Pain and suffering when I can so easily and gratefully end it...."  
  
"No. I'm not ever....going to take...your Dark Mark."  
  
"Very well than, boy. IMMENSIO!"  
  
Day after day this continued. Voldemort used the Immensiatus curse repeatedly on Harry, only stopping now and then to give him a harsh kick to the chest or use a new spell that was almost as bad. Each night Harry was taken back to the cell unconscious, only to be awakened by Death Eaters early the next morning to be given a sip of warm, stagnant water and crusted remains of bread, just enough food to keep him alive. Then he was taken to Voldemort where the torture would begin and not end until night. Every day the routine was followed for nearly two weeks. The last day things changed a bit.  
  
The Death Eaters woke Harry from his state of blankness earlier than usual. They gave him no food or drink this time, instead ushering him quickly to the Dark Lord. Harry felt as though he did not exist anymore. He didn't think, didn't talk, could barely move, and the only thing that kept him alive was will and determination. He still refused to give in. For twelve days his life had been controlled by the pain and suffering, and now it just seemed to be a bare existence of nothing. He wondered if today would be different, if he should just give up the fool's hope of surviving and just let go of the strand of life that he was holding onto so desperately. He wondered if it was worth living as Voldemort lifted his wand again for the infinite time. The spell was performed twice before Voldemort spoke.  
  
"Harry. Must this continue? You have to realize this is getting you nowhere. Just give up."  
  
Harry realized that Voldemort was actually almost pleading and begging him. Maybe he was getting bored of it and would soon stop. Or maybe he, Harry, should just end it now by letting himself lose consciousness for one last, final time...It was so tempting to know if he just gave it up now he could forget everything and go on to whatever lay after life. Even Hell couldn't be as bad as this: this was Hell. He ignored whatever Voldemort was saying, that, or maybe it was just that he couldn't hear and comprehend it. Everything started to grow fuzzy and dark, his battered and bruised body numbing. 'This is it' He thought. 'It's over. I'm finally dying' Harry felt a strange feeling of peace fall over him as he started to slip away.  
  
Harry vaguely realized the door as it opened to his left and the limp body of a man was carried in. Through a small opening in his eyelids and through a great feeling of haze, Harry saw that the man had scraggly black hair covering his face. Something about him seemed familiar, but Harry couldn't recognize him through his own lack of full consciousness. Voldemort began to speak and Harry listened, not really caring about what was going to be said until after he heard it.  
  
"Harry. As you can see, we were able to find your godfather in the veil at the Ministry of Magic. That veil is a resting place for the people that did not move on after death. If a living person goes through, it feeds on their life until they are withered away to nothing, but it cannot kill them. The Veil of Life, as it is known, is affected by neither time nor man and it will continue to exist long after all manner of earth's life does not. I was able to create a spell that extracts a person from inside it, and I choose to test it on Black, just for you. I knew I could use him against you. If I could do this, fathom what we could do together! Have I altered your decision?"  
  
Harry was somehow able to understand all this and jerked back into reality. Could it really be Sirius?! He looked back at the body which had been carelessly dropped on the floor and was this time able to see and recognize the face, however paled and sunken in it was, to be that of his godfather, Sirius Black. Voldemort really had created a spell to save him from the veil. Now what? Sirius was alive, however this was possible, and if Harry didn't take the Dark Mark now they both would be tortured and killed.  
  
"I see Harry that you are thinking. This is, no doubt, not what you expected, is it? You missed him, didn't you, Harry? You thought it was your fault he was gone. But you can set things right now...you both can live. All you have to do is take the Dark Mark."  
  
Harry could not answer. He lay on the floor, staring at Sirius running through the possibilities. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Voldemort raise his wand slowly, and then bellow the spell.  
  
"IMMENSIO!" Harry shut his eyes and waited for the familiar pain to come, and yet it did not. For the first time in 13 days he heard someone else screaming in pain. Harry looked back at Sirius and realized that the spell had been put on him instead.  
  
"V-Voldemort!...lift it...don't...p-please...s-stop...."  
  
"No, Harry, a little longer. Unless you have changed your mind..."  
  
Harry watched helplessly as the form of his godfather that was thought to be gone, thrashed and convulsed on the ground before him, screaming. His skin was split open, revealing deep, bleeding, gashes. After a few more moments, Voldemort lifted the curse, and Sirius was left panting and gasping.  
  
"H-harry!... D-don't give in...to him....Don't...."Sirius sputtered, but was interrupted by Voldemort.  
  
"SILENCE! Do not speak to him! One more word and it will be your last!"  
  
"Don't give in Harry! It'll be ok!" He tried to get to Harry, but was hit with the curse again.  
  
"NO! V-Voldemort!...St-stop!" Harry screamed, but his voice was lost amongst that of Sirius's screams of pain and Voldemort's evil laughter.  
  
"It will not stop until you give me your final decision! We've waited long enough. It is time for your answer. What will it be, boy? Say no, and you and your godfather die! Say yes, and you will join me and live a life of power!"  
  
Harry could not say anything. If he said no, he and Sirius would both be killed, but the pain would finally be gone, and yet Voldemort would become unstoppable. If he said yes, he would join Voldemort's dark army, meaning he would be betraying all of his friends and entire Order. But he would be alive . . . He had to choose quickly: Sirius was starting to slip away...  
  
"Well, Harry?"  
  
"I..." Harry had to choose now. The fate of the world was resting on this decision, but..."n-no. No. I w-won't."  
  
Voldemort sighed. "Very well then, Harry." He lifted his wand and the spell was removed from Sirius.  
  
"Harry . . . " Sirius was about to say something, but Voldemort interjected. He made the same slashing movement with his wand that the Death Eater at the Ministry of Magic had performed on Hermione in June. The front of Sirius's robes was magically ripped across the chest and a large gash appeared on the showing flesh. His eyes were wide with pain and shock but they soon closed as he slumped down onto the floor. Voldemort snapped his fingers and Sirius's body disappeared.  
  
"I will deal with him later. As for you, Potter...You can wait until tomorrow. I let you think about it. Make sure it's what you truly want. Now, just for the last time...IMMENSIO!"  
  
Harry hadn't expected that to happen. He thought that as soon as he made the decision, Voldemort was going to kill him. But this was worse, by far. It was worse than everything that had happened. Harry was so close to the end before, but now...he regretted not letting go, regretted not leaving this wretched world when he had the chance to on his own accord. The familiar sensation of unconsciousness drifted back in and Harry openly accepted it, wondering if it would be the last time he did. But it did not come. He continued to be tortured with bliss just out of arms' reach. The spell was doubly long and did not end for almost 30 more seconds, an eternity to Harry. It finally abated, leaving Harry stomach-down on the floor, way past half dead. Voldemort kicked him repeatedly in the side, chest, and stomach, even sending a few blows to his face. The sickening crunches told Harry that multiple ribs had just been shattered and his nose smashed. A thick stream of crimson ran down his face from the front of his head. He felt himself being lifted into the air by some spell then thrown against the wall. He dropped to the floor, landing hard on his left leg. By the sound it made and the pain it sent through his body, Harry knew it had just snapped. Yet Harry didn't care anymore; he just let it all happen.  
  
"I will see you tomorrow, Harry, for the last time." He snapped his fingers and the Death Eaters began to drag him out of the room. Almost to the door, Harry spoke in a hoarse whisper. "N-no. St-stop...stop..."  
  
"Yes, Harry?" Voldemort turned to face the figure of the nearly dead boy who was hanging limply in the arms of the Death Eaters, looking back at him through scattered black hair and glasses that long ago had been destroyed.  
  
Harry opened his mouth to say the words he would forever regret. He didn't know what had made him change his mind, but he knew it had to be done. It was all too much, he couldn't take it. And he just couldn't let himself die knowing that he would be sealing the fate of the entire world. And Sirius...there was no reason for him to die, too. There was no other way. "I'll...I'll take it." He whispered hesitantly, looking up at Voldemort's face which had broken into the largest, most evil grin he had even seen. "I will take the Dark Mark."  
  
Voldemort smiled down at Harry triumphantly, his scarlet eyes filled with the utmost happiness. "Excellent, Harry. I knew you would eventually see the error of your ways and side with me. Trust me, Harry. You will not regret this. Now, I am going to summon everyone here in person. I trust that you will not escape while I am gone." He walked out of the room, leaving Harry laying on the stone floor motionless, creating a deep crimson stain on it with the liquid that ran through his mangled body, keeping him alive. The two Death Eaters stood at the door, blocking the only means of escape for Harry, an escape he did not even feel like he could attempt if he wanted to.  
  
It was the first time in two weeks that Harry was not being tormented or persuaded or unconscious. Here in the room that he had come to fear and hate, laying almost dead on the floor, it was strangely peaceful. He took this time to examine the results of 13 days of torment. All over his body were deep gashes that almost went to the bone, left from the Immensiatius curse which he hoped he would never have to feel again. The cuts were bleeding freshly, oozing out across his bruised skin. The sharp pain in his leg told him it was probably broken, and the fact that he couldn't move it at all proved that. His chest hurt at even the slightest breath, the slightest movement. His nose was swollen and bleeding freely down his face, drenching the front of his tattered and torn robes. It was probably broken like several of his ribs. A steady stream of blood ran from his head, probably the source a skull fracture, and it ran across his never- ceasing, burning scar. Not one part of his body was uninjured. Everything was either bruised, bleeding, or broken, and he groaned thinking about it all and the recovery. Everything was starting to grow dark and fuzzy again, death was creeping back in, but this time he tried to fight it back, because he now had a chance of survival.  
  
The door opened once more and Voldemort strode in. As he did, the air was filled with the sounds of cracks as Death Eaters Apparated into the room. They slowly formed a circle around Harry and Voldemort, waiting anxiously for the moment when Harry Potter became a one of them.  
  
"Hello, Death Eaters. As you know, you have been summoned here today for one reason: Harry Potter has decided to join us in our quest for power and the riddance of unworthy people!"  
  
Cheers went up through the crowd of black. Voldemort quieted them down so he could speak again. Harry ignored what he was saying and shut his eyes, pretending this wasn't happening. He felt the tears well up, but he did not want to cry, not now at this time. But some of the warm salty water leaked out anyway, down his scraped, bruised face. He didn't really care, they would blend in with the sweat, dirt, and blood and be unnoticeable. It had finally come down to this; this was the price he was going to pay to keep others safe and alive. He was going to become a servant of the darkest creature ever to live: Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Harry. Sit up. Look at me."  
  
Harry heard this last statement and adjusted himself painfully, but could not fully sit upright.  
  
"Now, now, Potter, that is no way to show respect for your soon-to-be master. I said sit up." He flicked his wand and Harry was moved onto his knees, bowing before Voldemort, head tilted up to see the pale, grinning face. Harry shook violently, shivering with cold, pain, fear, and nerves. Nothing in his life could ever compare to the feeling of fear he had right now, as he stared into the glowing red eyes about to take the Dark Mark.  
  
"Harry Potter. Do you swear to me eternal loyalty, that you will never betray me or your fellow Death Eaters?"  
  
Harry resentfully lowered his head in a nod.  
  
"And do you promise that you will follow me forever, no matter what the consequences or results?"  
  
Again, Harry nodded, Voldemort's smile growing wider all the while.  
  
"Promise me now that you will never falter, follow all my commands, and never tell a word of this to another living soul!"  
  
"I..." Harry paused, unsure if he could make this final, fate-sealing commitment. "I...p-promise."  
  
Voldemort did not continue immediately, apparently too happy and filled with unbelief. He seemed to be savored this moment, engraving it into his mind. He finally spoke again. "Harry, hold out your right arm."  
  
There was a slight murmur of confusion amongst the Death Eaters. Voldemort explained to them why, but directed it to Harry.  
  
"I am choosing the right arm so that I can tell you apart from all my other followers. I will always be able to tell which one you are no matter what disguise you are wearing. Now, hold out your arm so I can finally apply the Dark Mark!"  
  
Slowly, regretting every movement, Harry weakly extended his arm to Voldemort. He reached out for it and took it into his own hands. Voldemort closed his crimson eyes and exhaled deeply, preparing for the final step. "Harry Potter. This is the greatest moment of my entire life, my entire quest for power. Soon you will permanently belong to me, something you will never regret. Are you ready for the final step?"  
  
Harry nodded his head knowing that now, there was no turning back. Voldemort touched the tip of his wand to the center of Harry's inner right forearm. His scar began to burn madly, but Harry ignored it, not caring about it or anything else in the world anymore. All that mattered now was that he belonged to the most evil wizard of all time, and there was nothing to do about it.  
  
Voldemort opened his mouth and whispered the spell through an evil, triumphant smile. "Morsmordre." An emerald green substance slowly came out of the tip of the wand and attached itself to Harry's skin. It swirled on the spot until it disappeared, absorbing itself into the flesh. Than, slowly, Harry watched in terror and shock that this was actually happening, as the jet black image of the Dark Mark appeared on his arm. Harry screamed in pain and horror as it burned into his flesh, his scar burning worse than ever before. The Death Eaters were laughing and cheering, Voldemort the loudest of all. The room began to spin then grow dark and silent as Harry fell to the floor clutching his arm. Everything just seemed to end, and Harry Potter was as good as dead. 


	5. The End

**CHAPTER V:**

**THE END**

Harry Potter never woke up. Harry Potter was dead. Everyone was sad. Voldemort and his Death Eaters took over the world. The Order of the Phoenix lost the war, and the entirety of the wizarding world are slaves to the dark horde. All the Muggles, Squibs, and Mudbloods are tortured and killed. Voldemort wins.

The End.

A.N.:

**I'M JUST KIDDING!**

I'M REALLY, REALLY SORRY THAT YOU ALL HAVE HAD TO WAIT SO LONG. AND I'M SORRY I DON'T HAVE A CHAPTER FIVE. TRUTH IS, THERE WILL NEVER BE A CHAPTER FIVE FOR THIS STORY. AFTER THE RELEASE OF BOOK SIX, THERE IS NO WAY IT COULD CONTINUE. DEATH COMES UNTO ALL IS, FROM THIS POINT, ULTIMATELY RETIRED. THANKS TO ALL THE READERS WHO HAVE REVIEWED, EVEN THE ONES WHO FLAMED. ACTUALLY, I THANK THE ONES WHO FLAMED THIS THE MOST. YOU TOLD THE TRUTH, AND SHOWED ME WHAT NEEDED TO BE FIXED. ITS CALLED CRITICISM, AND I OPENLY ACCEPT IT. NOW, TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE READ THIS AND HAVEN'T REVIEWED: WELL, FOO ON YOU.

TO ALL OF YOU WHO ARE UPSET WITH THE DISCONTINUATION OF THIS STORY, I'M SORRY. BUT NEVER FEAR, FOR I AM HERE! JUST BECAUSE THIS STORY IS OVER DOES NOT MEAN THE TALE ENDS HERE. THERE IS ANOTHER. IT IS THE SAME BASIC PLOT AS PREVIOUS, BUT IT IS ADAPTED TO THE CHANGES IN THE SERIES. NOW, OVER THE PAST FEW YEARS THAT I HAVE NEGLECTED TO UPDATE, I HAVE NOT ENTIRELY NEGLECTED WRITING ALTOGETHER. HOPEFULLY, THIS MEANS THAT, OVER THAT TIME, MY WRITING HAS IMPROVED. IT WON'T BE AS BAD AS IT WAS BEFORE. I'M OLDER NOW. I HAVE A LARGER VOCABULARY AND AN EXTENDED TALENT. (I CAN USED BIG WORDS AND SPELE MYE WURDS RITE AND HAVE PROPER

PU(N)C-TU/A?TION. AND BETTER SENTENCE STRUCTURES AND MORE _CREATIVITY_ AND JUST BETTERNESS). SO BASICALLY, NOT WHAT I HAVE JUST SHOWED. I PROMISE THAT THIS NEXT STORY WILL BE BETTER AND MORE INTERESTING. I PLAN TO UPDATE MONTHLY, AND IF NOT THAT, THAN MORE FREQUENTLY. I WANT TO STICK WITH THIS STORY TO THE END, WHERE-EVER AND WHEN-EVER THAT MAY BE. SO DO NOT GIVE UP ON THIS. IF YOU STOPPED READING, JUST GIVE IT ANOTHER CHANCE. AT LEAST TRY AND MAKE IT TO CHAPTER THREE. THAT'S WHEN ITS GOING TO START TO GET REALLY GOOD AND INTO THE PLOT. THIS TALE, AS I SAID, WILL BE SIMILAR TO WHAT I HAVE ALREADY WRITTEN FOR THIS, AND MANY THINGS MIGHT EVEN BE EXACTLY THE SAME. BUT FOR THE MOST PART, THINK OF THIS AS AN ENTIRELY NEW FANFIC TO READ, AND JUST TRUST THAT IT WILL GET BETTER AS IT GOES.

YES, YOU REALLY DO HAVE TO WAIT SEVERAL MORE MONTHS NOW TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS TO HARRY, FROM WHERE I LEFT OFF LAST CHAPTER. BUT WHAT'S A COUPLE MORE MONTHS WHEN YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR TWO YEARS?

THE NEW STORY IS TITLED PATH OF DARKNESS, BUT THAT IS LIKELY TO CHANGE. I WARN YOU NOW THAT CHAPTER ONE IS /SLIGHTLY/ CORNY, BUT I NEEDED TO GET IT OUT OF THE WAY. IT IS NECESSARY TO 'BETTER ENHANCE THE PLOT'. JUST SUFFER THROUGH IT FOR ME, BECAUSE YOU CAN'T GET TO CHAPTER TWO UNLESS YOU GET THROUGH CHAPTER ONE.

THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS WILL BE UP HOPEFULLY BEFORE THE END OF THE MONTH. MARCH 31 IS MY 16TH BIRTHDAY, THOUGH, SO I HAVE A BUSY WEEK, BUT I WILL TRY FOR YOU.

ANY QUESTIONS, COMMENTS, IDEAS, OR JUST WANT TO SAY HI, EMAIL ME AT .

I LEAVE YOU NOW IN ANTICIPATION.

MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU. NODS HEAD AND DISAPPARATES


End file.
